Miracles Happen
by sweet-usako
Summary: After being dumped by her boyfriend, Serena wondered off to the deserted park late at night. Rain pouring down on her. She heard an enchanted melody and found herself walking toward it. A stranger playing his guitar, the melody played from his soul.


Sweet-usako: Boo! Wow! This is my third fic! I'm so proud of myself.not! LOLZ! The idea just came out of nowhere, just like my other ones, and I finally decided that I would be posting this story. (After a long debate with myself -_-") Actually, I wrote this one before 'A Deal With the Devil', but I wasn't sure if I should post this. I decided to post this story on when I read an email my friend sent to me, because it inspired me so much. So I decided to give it a try, and if no one likes it, if I don't get any reviews then I'll take it off. Anyways, I'm not sure if you guys will like it but I hope so! This is going to be sort of a depressing fic, will at least for the first chapter. But it'll get better.I promise! You'll be surprised at the ending. But I won't say anything about it; I don't want to ruin the surprise! ^_______^ (Evil.) Well enjoy!(  
  
Also, you can check out two of my other stories! Reviews please!! ^___^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon! I'm getting so tired of saying this.  
  
"Talking" ' Thoughts' ^_________^ Scene changes (AN-author's note)  
  
Miracles Happen: Prologue By: sweet- usako  
  
Serena Tsukino lay on the hospital bed, eyes closed resting peacefully. Her health has been getting worst each passing day. She's been fighting the deadly disease in her body for months, and now, she felt that she no longer has the strength to fight. She wants to spend the remaining time she has left with the ones she love, especially Darien, her lover and the one she wanted to spent the rest of her life with. She has been so devastated when she first found out about the cancer that was spreading in her body. But now, she finally found the answers to her questions. This is just another obstacle to test her and Darien's love for each other. She has a feeling that they will get through this in the end, just like any other times.  
  
Darien opened the door to Serena's room quietly, not wanting to wake her up if she was sleeping. He had brought his guitar to play it to Serena later on, knowing how much the sound of their song from the guitar means to her. He didn't want to think about his future without Serena. She means too much to him. 'A life without Serena, would be.nothing.' But, he couldn't deny the truth any longer. She's growing, weaker, thinner and paler each passing day. He knows that Serena is too tired and weak to fight anymore, he doesn't want her to be in pain. That's why he spends most of the time he has here, in the hospital with her and when her time is up, he'll be right there with her.by her side.  
  
Darien walked inside and found Serena resting. He could hear her soft breathing. He looked around the room. It's decorated with many different types of flowers with many different kinds of colors. A weak smile worked its way to Darien's mouth. Serena can never stand a white, plain room. She thinks it's too depressing. So he buys her flower every time he comes and now her room is filled with flowers. But of course, there's other stuff too, like teddy bears and all sorts of dolls. They'll all gifts from her friends. He could imagine how hard it must have been on her friends and her parents when they found out about her condition. But then again, he didn't take it too well either. Now he knows how hard it is to watch someone you love dearly slowly drift away from you. Darien lightly brushed a few strands of hair from Serena's eyes.  
  
"Darien.you're here!" Serena opened her eyes and greeted Darien. He gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "I missed you!"  
  
"I miss you too! Sorry I'm so late, my damn teacher had to talk to me." Darien apologized, anger rising in his voice.  
  
"It's ok, you're here now!" Serena said happily, and snuggled closer to Darien, who put his arm around her. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the peaceful silence between them. They want to treasure every moment they have with each other. They had pulled apart when they heard someone knock the door. Serena looked who it was and found her four best friends standing at the door, holding more flowers.  
  
"Sorry, were we interrupting anything?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, you guys interrupted our hug!" Serena teased. "But that's ok, you guys are my best friends!" Serena smiled, she would do anything for her friends. Darien mocked hurt and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry Darien, we have to steal her away for awhile!" Rei said.  
  
"Wow, thanks you guys! You got more flowers!" Serena said cheerfully, she looked around the room and it's filled with color. Just the way she likes it. "You guys are the best!"  
  
"We know" Rei, Mina, Amy and Lita said in unison. They covered up their sadness for their best friend. They didn't want Serena to worry about them, knowing their friend had a big heart and would comfort them about her 'condition'. She would surely lie to them that she's fine and everything even though she's in pain. They really didn't want to see their dear friend go like that. It was too early; she was still in her teenage years. She was supposed to be dating and having fun! Not stuck in a damn hospital! Serena doesn't deserve to die.  
  
Why do these things always happen to good people with kind hearts? Especially Serena. She has the biggest heart anyone can have. She'll brighten up just about anyone's face with that sweet and charming smile of hers. There's just this peaceful feeling when she's around. She's always so caring of others always putting their problems before hers. She's the greatest friend anyone can have.  
  
Mina couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She ran to Serena's side and hugged her. Serena, shocked at the sudden movement slowly hugged her friend back and let Mina cry into her shirt. Serena didn't know what to say. Mina was obviously crying because of her. Serena felt her vision getting blurred by the tears. The others didn't know what to say either. They gather around Serena and hugged each other, holding onto each and every moment they have remaining. Who knows when they'll never get to see each other again? One day they might just come in and find her gone. Silent tears came down the girls' faces.  
  
"Serena, we love you! We don't want to loose you! You're our best friend!" Mina sobbed, her eyes swollen from all that tears. The others just nodded their head and agreed with Mina.  
  
"Oh guys.I don't know what to say." Serena started, very touched that her friends cared about her that much. She's afraid of leaving them too. "I love all of you too! I'm so scared.I don't want to leave yet." Serena admitted. She always says she's ok and tells her friends not to worry about her. She acts all tough and strong. But the truth is, she's scared. It's too painful to leave all her friends, her loving family and her love behind.  
  
"Serena.you'll be ok.. you'll be healthy again." Lita said to her friend. But it didn't sound as convincing as she thought it would be.  
  
Serena gave a weak smile. "Do you guys believe in miracles?" Serena asked, looking at her friends. "Well, maybe some miracle will happen!" she said trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Meatball Head, you better keep fighting for us, for your family and for Darien you got it? You'll come through this, we'll he here rooting for you!" Rei said, eyes glistening from her tears. Even though she constantly teased Serena, she cared a lot for her friend. Rei was just too stubborn to show it.  
  
"I'll keep fighting, for everyone." Serena said, gaining some strength.  
  
^______________^  
  
Just then, her family walked in. "Hey sis! Guess what I got you?" Sammy, her little brother asked.  
  
"I give up, what did you get me?" Serena said with a smile on her face. She loves her brother even though they argue every time they see each other.  
  
"Aww.you're no fun sis!" Sammy teased. "I got your favorite!"  
  
"AHH.YOU GOT DONUTS! GIVE THEM HERE!" Serena screamed, at the thought of food. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her; she's still the same. She grabbed the bag of donuts from her brother and stuffed her mouth with them. After she finished stuffing herself with donuts, she gave her parents a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you mom, dad." Serena said, sounded a little sad. She can see her mom fighting back the tears.  
  
"We love you too bunny!" Serena's dad, Ken Tsukino said.  
  
"Yes, we love you a lot dear." Serena's mom, Irene Tsukino said. Her voice nearly cracked when she said it. Seeing her loving daughter like this was killing her. What parents wants to see their child gone before them?  
  
"What about me sis!" Sammy complained, a little down because his sister didn't love him. "Don't you love me too?"  
  
Serena gasped at that. She never thought that her brother had think that she didn't care about him. Serena leaned in and gave Sammy a hug. "What makes you think that? Of course I love you! You're my only brother!" Hearing that from his sister, Sammy grinned.  
  
"I love you too sis!" Sammy said. "But I like teasing you more." Sammy added under his breath, loud enough to let Serena hear.  
  
"You little brat!" Serena said, punching Sammy lightly.  
  
"Just as long as I'm your little brat!" Sammy commented. After a few hours of light chit chat, her friends and family left her with Darien. Not knowing that this might be the last time they'll see Serena..  
  
^___________^  
  
Darien sat back down beside Serena, taking both her hands into his own palms. "Serena.." Darien murmured. "So many people loves you.your friends and family.and I love you too.what would we do without you? I- I don't know what I'll do without you." Darien said, looking into Serena's big, blue eyes.  
  
Serena felt tears coming down her cheeks and Darien wiped them away. "Don't cry.tears don't suite you.you're going to be ok! We're going to get married and live happily ever after!" he comforted.  
  
"I'll always love you Darien."Serena paused and then continued. "Darien.could you play our song for me?" Serena asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
Seeing 'His' Serena's puppy look he gave a small chuckle. "Now how could I say no to that!" He picked up his guitar and start playing their song.  
  
Serena listened to the peaceful, soft melody coming from the guitar. It was the same melody that had brought Serena and Darien together in the first place. Serena smiled and picked up the pink booklet with blank pages inside. It was a gift from Amy. Serena decided to write out the story of herself and Darien. She picked up a pen and started writing on the paper, while listening to the wonderful sound played by Darien with his heart. Now.their story begins.  
  
^_____________^  
  
Sweet-usako: Well, that's all for the first chapter. What do you think? I know, I know.it's depressing!! But it'll get better.I promise! Just please keep reading!!! (puppy dog eyez) -_-" I tried to put as much emotions in it as possible. I did my best! Anyways, pleas tell me what you think! I don't know if I should write the next chapter, because there would be no point in continuing when no one likes it! But if I do write the next chapter, it'll be the past not present!!! So please don't get mixed up. Hehez..just wanted to clear that up. Well, if you have any questions, concerns, anything, feel free to note me!! Well, I'm outz! Till the next chappie!! *muah * ^_________^ 


End file.
